Danza de Fuego
by Kye-san
Summary: La joven Freya, a pesar de su juventud era conocida como la bailarina más grande... Sin embargo, un día el fuego acabo con su carrera, hundiéndola en la miseria y la melancolía... ¿Podrá sobreponerse?
1. Leyenda muerta

**Danza de Fuego:**

**Capítulo primero-Leyenda muerta.**

"La habían llamado como a una antigua divinidad: Freya, diosa del Amor.

Y era eso lo que parecía cuando, con su melena de fuego al viento, bailaba en los escenarios de Comodo.

Había tenido algo especial: quizá sus ojos dorados, quizá su radiante sonrisa, quizá su amor por la danza, pero, cuando bailaba, nadie podía apartar los ojos de ella.

También se recordaba su habilidad en el arte de la lucha, tanto con arco como con látigo; hasta el punto de afirmarse que sus enemigos morían extasiados por su belleza.

Tal llegó a ser su fama que gentes de todo el mundo acudían a verla bailar, admirados unos, desdeñosos otros; pero todos concordaban después de verla en que su danza era algo excepcional, un regalo de los mismísimos dioses.

Ella nunca había rechazado una oportunidad para bailar, aceptaba todas y cada una de las melodías que los bardos componían para ella, y todas y cada una las interpretaba bien.

Esa era Freya: la admirada, la adorada, la envidiada; la que forjó la leyenda.

Una leyenda que se quebró como un bello cristal en una sola noche.

Cuentan que un día, en el que su danza era más bella que nunca, el local en el que actuaba comenzó a arder, y el público, absorto en el baile de la muchacha, fue consumido con una sonrisa maravillada en el rostro. La única que, inexplicablemente, salió ilesa del terrible incendio fue la propia Freya.

Pero, desde aquel momento, su leyenda murió: en necesidad de buscar un culpable, todos giraron los ojos hacia la bailarina, acusándola de haber hipnotizado al público, y, por lo tanto, haber causado su muerte.

La tacharon a ella de embaucadora; a su danza, de venenosa.

Y aquello fue demasiado para ella. Freya, la diosa del Amor, se cortó su melena pelirroja y no volvió a bailar jamás, dejando pasar el tiempo mientras contemplaba con la mirada vacía las playas de Comodo"

* * *

Aquella historia, contada de boca en boca antes de que le leyenda se apagase, era lo que había hecho a Alan, entonces arquero, decidirse por una profesión.

La había visto bailar una sola vez, hace tiempo, y no podía permitir que su danza se extinguiese: debía componer para Freya.

Crear una melodía que fuese para ella, que captara su esencia y sus sentimientos y los mostrase al exterior; algo que ella pudiese bailar, ella y ninguna más.

Por eso cruzó el mundo en dirección a Comodo, la ciudad que nunca duerme, a buscar entre las blancas playas a la sombra que había sido la bailarina más grande de la época.

Y allí la encontró, olvidada por todos como si se tratase de un juguete con el que ya el niño no juega por considerarlo ajado y antiguo; sentada sobre el pantalán, junto al mar, con los ojos dorados apagados y el pelo rojo cortado a la altura de los hombros en lugar de caer como una cascada de fuego por su espalda. Sin embargo, todavía conservaba parte de aquella belleza suya de antaño: los rasgos de una triste estatua de alabastro mirando al mar en busca de un barco perdido años atrás.

Y desde el momento en que la vio de nuevo, Alan supo que necesitaba poner música a aquella historia, para que aquella bailarina se levantase y recuperase su fuerza perdida.

-¿Eres tú la bailarina Freya?- preguntó.

Ella se volvió, escrutándole con sus ojos ambarinos para luego esbozar una sonrisa amarga al reparar en sus ropas.

-Un bardo… ¿Qué quieres?

-Debería ser obvio¿no?

Freya negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista de nuevo al mar.

-Yo ya no bailo- murmuró- Deberías saberlo.

-Eras una leyenda- replicó Alan, sentándose a su lado.

La bailarina volvió a esbozar su mueca amarga.

-Mi leyenda murió, y yo con ella- dijo- Perdí mi público, mi danza y mi espíritu. Aunque siga aquí, en realidad yo morí hace dos años, la noche del incendio.

-Querrás decir que te dejaste matar- repuso Alan- Podrías haber replicado las acusaciones y haber continuado bailando. Las voces hubieran acallado enseguida, y tú…

-Yo ya no bailo- repitió Freya- Porque mi danza hace daño a la gente.

Después se levantó y se alejó, perdiéndose en la ciudad como un fantasma de pelo de fuego.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaaa . Esta es mi nueva historia, que ire publicando a la vez que mi Fan Fiction principal, Cicatrices, que tambien esta publicado en esta web.

En primer lugar, para los que me seguis del otro fic, quiero anunciar que Cicatrices sigue siendo mi prioridad, como ya dije en las notas de alla, y que no se publicara mas despacio porque tambien este subiendo capitulos de Danza de Fuego, sino que seguira a su ritmo normal (ya de por si lento xD)

Este fanfic lo publico como un descanso, y como historia corta, ya que quiza alguien deje de leer Cicatrices porque ya va 21 capitulos publicados y sigue U Sin embargo, esta historia tiene varios puntos en comun con Cicatrices, como el parecido fisico entre Freya, la protagonista de Danza de Fuego (DdF, para abreviar) y la mala de Cicatrices, Izayoi Tsukasa. Como a los que no leais el otro fic no os interesara, para los que quieran enterarse, algunos datos estan publicados en el capitulo 21 de Cicatrices (Izayoi)

No obstante, el comienzo de DdF ha sido mas pesado que el de Cicatrices, en el que la accion comenzaba muy deprisa y enganchaba con mas facilidad. Esta obra es mas tragica, por asi decirlo, y habla mas de deseos y sueños que de aventuras (por eso tambien es mas corta) Se que este tipo de fics, al ser mas dificiles de leer y contar menos cosas, tienen menos exito, pero aun asi queria probar a publicarlo a ver que os parece.

Weno, y para los que no lo sepan, Freya esta basada en otro personaje mio (solo el comienzo de su historia y su nombre, ademas del hecho de que sea bailarina) asi que si la veis en alguna otra obra mia, ya sabeis, es, pero no es, la misma xD

Y ahora si, lo tipico:

Leed este primer capitulo y dejad reviews, que vuestra opinion me importa mucho, ya sabeis ;-)


	2. Vinculos imposibles

**Danza de Fuego:**

**Capítulo segundo- Vínculos imposibles.**

Alan se encontraba en su habitación en la posada de Comodo, guitarra en mano. En cuanto Freya había abandonado el pantalán, en cuanto su silueta se había perdido en la sombra, camuflándose entre la gente que se divertía sin prestar atención alguna, la inspiración había acudido a la mente del bardo como si se tratase de una visión: era capaz de vislumbrar a la bailarina sola entre gente que iba y venía, como un retazo de color en una imagen en blanco y negro, como el único ser visible en un cuadro que el fuego había consumido, como un ángel de alas rotas llorando lágrimas de sangre en medio del escenario de una cruenta guerra… Aquella superposición de imágenes, la más triste que había visto en su vida, trajo con ella una sucesión de notas musicales de lo más profundo de su cerebro; un sonido que sólo podía identificarse con Freya, y que sólo ella podría bailar, al ser la única capaz de comprenderlo.

Sí, aquella canción, la obra maestra de Alan, era lo que siempre había ansiado componer, lo que sacaría a la joven de pelo de fuego del infierno al que ella misma se condenaba… si conseguía hacerla recapacitar.

* * *

La música sonaba, alegre, llenando el aire con una magia que Freya había apreciado años atrás, cuando era la mejor entre las mejores, la Diosa del Amor. Si hubiera escuchado aquel sonido antes, hubiera corrido para buscar al intérprete y unirse a la danza, cosa que era siempre apreciada. Se hubiera dejado llevar por la música, uniendo su cuerpo y su alma a ella, entregándose con total devoción y confianza. Se hubiese condenado, como acabó ocurriendo; su danza era un don maldito, privaba a las mentes de su don de pensamiento. No, esta vez no se uniría a la diversión. 

Sin embargo, decidió acercarse, oculta entre las sombras, para observar lo que parecía un retrato de su pasado años atrás.

Una joven bailarina de cabello blanco como la nieve se movía al ritmo de las notas de una melodía que un bardo de más o menos su edad interpretaba. A pesar de que la pareja no parecía de una edad superior a los dieciséis años, ambos actuaban con un encanto especial, algo parecido a lo que Freya había poseído cuando no había ojos que escapasen a su encanto. Quizá, dentro de unos años, aquellos dos jóvenes darían qué hablar.

Incluso tenían algo de lo que ella siempre había carecido.

Decían que las melodías interpretadas por un bardo y una bailarina sólo podían llevarse a cabo a la perfección cuando un vínculo especial los unía y sus espíritus eran capaces de fusionarse en uno solo. Si esto se conseguía, los que tuvieran oportunidad de presenciar el espectáculo no podrían olvidarlo en sus vidas, o al menos eso se afirmaba.

Freya había actuado a conjunto con muchos bardos, venidos de todas partes del mundo para entregarle sus obras y más bellas canciones, pero, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había logrado llegar a tan alto grado de compenetración con ella, y a consecuencia de esto, la bailarina había acabado tomando los rumores como un simple cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, al observar a los dos muchachos, su opinión cambió: cada acorde, cada paso, cada sencillo movimiento… Era como si pensasen a la vez, como si cada momento del baile, de la melodía fuese tan sencillo de ejecutar como el hecho de respirar. Y aquello era lo que impedía a Freya apartar los ojos.

"No puede ser… es ridículo… Si yo no pude… si yo…"

Inusitadamente enojada y nerviosa, la bailarina se giró, echando a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Era incapaz de creer que aquel famoso vínculo existiese y que ella hubiera sido incapaz de encontrarlo. Era incapaz de aceptar que una niña como aquella pudiera ser feliz tan fácilmente cuando a ella le resultaba prácticamente imposible levantar la vista del suelo. ¿Acaso no había tenido derecho?

Con los ojos de oro entornados, golpeó el suelo furiosamente con una pierna mientras se pasaba una mano por el antaño largo cabello de fuego. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No volvería a caer en la tentación de bailar: la Diosa del Amor no volvería a alzarse.

No obstante, sabía donde estaba, a qué lugar había ido a parar en su huída del dúo musical.

A sus pies podía verse un montículo de arena y tierra similar a una tumba: el lugar donde descansaba su antiguo compañero de aventuras, su fiel amigo y única pareja de baile: su látigo.

"Después de todo… ¿acaso soy incapaz de escapar de mi verdugo?"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y despues de varios meses... aqui esta el capitulo 2 se DdF >.

Ya avise de que este capi iba a tardar lo suyo en aparecer, porque mi prioridad es Cicatrices, y ademas este fic solo lo puedo escribir en casa y en mis cortos ratos libres, ademas de que como me falle la inspiracion soy incapaz de meterme en la mentalidad de Freya, y por lo tanto, queda mal. A la hora de escribir, Alan es mucho mas sencillo... mas clasico; tiene menos contradicciones. En Freya chocan la culpabilidad a causa de su don maldito, el odio a los que la repudiaron, la pena por no poder bailar y el deseo de hacerlo... es un personaje la mar de complicado xD

Aun asi, y poquitoa poco, con las disculpas de los que quereis saber como acaba, ire actualizando hasta el final... aunque a saber para cuando lo siguiente...

Y ahora, reviews, q parece que tengo unas cuantas

* * *

**Kail-san:**

Hola aqui tambien xD

Nah, del primer capitulo lo unico que me gusta es la leyenda de Freya en si... salio en uno de esos milagrosos momentos de inspiracion divina xD Y de bardos y bailarinas... yo se mas o menos como van porque tengo una gypsy, pero la verdad es que no hace falta saber mucho para entender este fic... en realidad es de RO porque tiene los nombres de las ciudades y de jobs, porque el personaje de Freya de este fic esta basado en una bailarina de otra historia mia que no tiene nada que ver con el RO. Es la reutilizacion de mis propios personajes xD

* * *

**Haruyuki-chan:**

Well, in first place I'm so glad you read my fanfic... Wow, I'm so impressed, I never thought people from other countries would read it. Here's chapter two, some months later, I know, but I would be very pleased if you look at this chapter too

* * *

**Bloodykittycat:**

Sip, sip, continuo xD El capi 3 no se cuando saldra... cuando tenga un ratillo con la actualizacion de Cicatrices lo subo, con bastante menos lapso de tiempo q le q hubo entre el 1 y el 2... Digamos que ahi perdi la inspiracion y ultimamente ha regresado xD

* * *

**Fenryr:**

Vaya, muxas gracias >.

En realidad, el capi 2 me gusta menos que el primero, sobre todo porque en los parrafos finales se me volvio a ir la dichosa inspiracion y me quede en blanco... durante varios dias xD Hasta sabia lo que iba a poner despues, asi que escribi esa parte medianamente bien para pasar a lo proximo, que se vera en capi 3 >.

O.o y te pierdes en Cicatrices? Lo que pasa es que ya va siendo muy largo... y con todo lo que tengo escrito, a ver cuantos capis acaban siendo xD

* * *

**Raven-vidaurreta:**

Hola Espero q te leas espe capi 2, a ver q tal, q pronto actualizare Cicatrices tambien, ya que como un punto de tension acabo, hay q crear otro xD (nah, cosas mias xDDD)

Y si escribes tu historia... claro q la leere asi q a ver si la publicas pronto q yo la sigo

* * *

En fin, y eso es todo por hoy. Como ultima noticia decir que pronto añadire una seccion de DdF a mi web. Ya sabeis, la q esta en mi perfil... Si quereis saber algo mas, pasad por alli >. 

PD: sigo teniendo el dichoso problemita d q me kita medio emoticono xD Todas las cosas raras como esta >. son emoticonos, q conste xDDD


	3. Un Ser Inigualable

Nota: este capitulo esta dedicado a Xanxisk-chan

* * *

**Capítulo tercero:**

**Un Ser Inigualable**

"-¿Que quieres hacer qué¡Hija, te has vuelto absolutamente loca!

La joven de cabello largo y pelirrojo negó con un gesto. Llevaba una bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias, algo de comida y su viejo arco; aquel que su padre le había regalado la última vez que lo vio.

-La danza es mi vida, madre. Lo siento.- suspiró- Se que no lo apruebas, pero¿qué puedo hacer yo? La música me llama, siempre ha sido así. Aunque te haya decepcionado, aunque no pueda volver a pisar mi hogar. Lo necesito, madre, lo es todo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto… No permitiré que te conviertas en un mero juguete de masas. ¡Y menos que rondes por este mundo como una muerta de hambre!

Los bucles del color del fuego de la muchacha cubrieron su hermoso rostro, sus lágrimas. Debía escoger, entre su madre y su hogar y su pasión. Desde el principio, había sido imposible para ella tener ambas cosas. Porque su madre no la comprendía. Y ella había sido incapaz de entender las razones que movían a su progenitora a actuar así.

La joven no podía evitar verse como un ser ruin y egoísta, pero, aún así, debía seguir su corazón o acabaría marchitándose como una rosa arrancada de su hogar de tierra. Poco importaba lo demás cuando la música era camino y destino, madre, hija y amante.

Sin pronunciar palabra, y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos y súplicas de su madre, cruzó la puerta, y, corriendo, se perdió en la noche."

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello¿Dos¿Tres años? De nuevo¿acaso importaba? Había abandonado la música, había dejado atrás lo único que la había arropado. Quizá todo aquello que en el presente ocurría había sido la pena que debía pagar por sus crímenes. Maldita, desertora, asesina, Freya.

Y aún recordaba cuando, llena de ilusión y construyendo hermosos castillos en el aire, había comprado aquel viejo látigo a una bailarina retirada, a su llegada a Comodo.

El látigo que, una vez desenterrado de su tumba, sostenía en las manos.

"Eres joven y hermosa. Bailas bien; asombrosamente bien. Sé que llegaras lejos. Tanto, que hasta los mismos elementos se postrarán a tus pies" había dicho la mujer.

-Pero fueron los elementos los que me lo quitaron todo- musitó Freya- ¿Por qué? Sigo sin entenderlo…

Volviendo a suspirar, se levantó, caminando otra vez sin rumbo alguno, a donde su subconsciente la llevaba. Cruzó las playas, las alegres fiestas, las casas, alegremente iluminadas por los fuegos artificiales que constantemente eran lanzados en Comodo. Llegó a la zona oscura y mal iluminada en la que se alzaban las viviendas de los más pobres; las pasó de largo sin mirarlas siquiera. Hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las muchas chozas.

Sabía dónde estaba. Y sabía también por qué había ido allí.

Con nudillos temblorosos, llamó a la puerta. Sin tener que esperar mucho tiempo, alguien salió a recibirla.

-Sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabarías regresando a verme- dijo la persona en la puerta- Freya, gran leyenda… Alma perdida.

-Alei- susurró la bailarina como respuesta.

La mujer, una anciana de cano cabello y ojos azules rodeados de arrugas, se apartó, invitándola a pasar y ofreciéndole asiento en una ajada mecedora, que Freya reconoció como aquella en la que se había sentado cuando, siendo una bailarina novata, acudió buscando consejo y un arma a bajo precio con la que defenderse. Ella, a diferencia de los demás, la acogió y le enseñó a canalizar su gran amor por la danza al exterior.

-Ya veo, mi pequeña mariposa, que lo que cuentan es cierto. Tu vuelo ha finalizado; ya no eres la misma- sonrió, tan dulcemente como la muchacha recordaba- Y supones que yo, que nunca llegué a ser tan grande como tú, tengo la respuestas que tu corazón ha sido incapaz de hallar en los dos últimos años.

-Quiero saber, Alei- susurró Freya- Comprende que lo necesito. En todo este tiempo, nadie me dijo por qué. Tú debes comprender las razones; me dijiste que llegaría a dominar los elementos, y, sin embargo, ellos acabaron conmigo. Tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué?

La antigua bailarina se acercó a la joven acurrucada en la mecedora, acariciando con su apergaminada mano lo que quedaba de sus bucles pelirrojos.

-Volaste demasiado alto, pequeña. Eso fue lo que hiciste mal- respondió- Te acercaste demasiado al sol y éste te quemó las alas.

-Yo… no comprendo…

-Contéstame a esto entonces¿qué era la danza para ti? Cuando llegaste aquí era tu amor, tu orgullo. Aún no la controlabas, pero deseabas aprender; dejarte llevar por la música y, de ese modo, sentirte realizada, pero¿no cambió eso después? Dime, querida¿qué te ocurrió cuando los demás comenzaron a alabar tu modo de bailar?

Freya abrió la boca para contestar, pero no halló respuesta posible. No la tenía. O, al menos, no una que quisiera oír.

-Te responderé- continuó Alei- Tu ego se infló. Te sentías mejor que ninguna, pensabas que nadie podía superarte. Bailabas todas y cada una de las canciones que se componían en tu honor por el simple hecho de demostrar que podías hacerlo mejor que ninguna otra. Rechazabas las ofertas de emparejarse contigo de modo permanente de todos los bardos que te lo ofrecían porque te considerabas demasiado buena para ellos. Mirabas por encima del hombro a las jovencitas que acudían a ti en busca de consejo. Tú eras la Diosa del Amor, título que considerabas símbolo de tu perfección. ¿Quién más que tú tenía el rostro digno de un ángel y ojos de ámbar que brillaban como el oro bruñido¿Qué otra poseía unos bucles de fuego como los tuyos, inimitables entre hombres y dioses¿De qué persona que no fuera la hermosa Freya podrían enamorarse los hombres a primera vista, con solo verla bailar? Nadie era como tú, nadie podía igualarte. Sólo te faltaban dos cosas, mi niña, para ser la mejor entre las mejores¿no lo recuerdas? Una de esas cosas era un dúo perfecto con un bardo, pero¿qué importaba¿Había alguno lo suficientemente nuevo para sincronizarse contigo? Pero la otra cosa… ¿lo recuerdas, Freya?

La bailarina pelirroja miró a Alei con los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios cubiertos con una mano: tenía razón. Todo lo que la anciana decía era cierto. Lo había olvidado, o quizá nunca había querido admitirlo, pero era así. La Diosa del Amor se había auto divinizado.

Y, como la Diosa que había creído ser, había deseado controlar los elementos, hacerlos suyos, como Alei había vaticinado cuando la conoció. Cada vez que sus pies se habían movido para efectuar un nuevo paso de baile, el principal propósito había sido controlar el agua, el aire, la tierra. El fuego. Hacerlos inclinarse ante ella, danzar a su ritmo, como ya hacían el resto de seres vivos.

-Quise… hacerlos míos- musitó con un hilo de voz.

- Y los elementos se volvieron contra ti. El fuego prendió, el viento sopló, el agua salvadora se apartó del edificio. La tierra admitió bajo ella a todos los que estaban allí, concediéndoles eterno descanso. Menos a ti. Tú, que creíste ser una Diosa, fuiste castigada por los cielos, y aún así, nunca llegaste a comprender tu culpa.

Los ojos de Freya se cubrieron de lágrimas, mientras la bailarina enterraba la cabeza en las rodillas y se echaba a llorar. No era su danza la que hacía daño a la gente, sino ella. Se había llamado asesina, se había maldecido, pero, en el fondo, había esquivado su culpa. Se había odiado, pero, por encima, había odiado a su danza. Por eso no había vuelto a bailar, por eso no había pagado su penitencia.

-¿Qué… qué debo hacer, Alei?- preguntó.

-Redime tus pecados, Freya. Deja a la diosa atrás y vuelve a ser humana. Vuelve a empezar; haz a la gente feliz. Y recuerda siempre que debes ser la más humilde, porque…

La bailarina se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-…Porque no mereceré sus sonrisas, ni sus aplausos, ni su adoración. Porque no bailo para agradarles, sino por amor. Porque no deseo controlar, sino dejarme llevar por ellos. Porque no soy una Diosa, sino un mero instrumento.

Se perdió en las sombras de la noche, andando con paso calmo y seguro, y con los ojos de ámbar finalmente brillando de nuevo.

-Y porque así…- completó Alei cuando la joven ya no podía oírla-…llegarás a ser la más grande, Freya, Diosa del Amor, Alma Perdida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, y aqui esta el tercer capitulo de DdF, varios meses despues del segundo xD pero en fin, ya me voy acercando a donde queria llegar, y como tal, al final. Supongo que la historia ya solo tendra 1 o 2 capis mas, 3 como mucho, y que conste que me va gustando, aunque solo pueda escribirla cuando estoy altamente inspirada porque es algo complicada.

Aish, y, habalndo del fic, quien esperaba que, cuando bailaba, Freya fuera una egoista que se creyera una diosa? Parece que, en su estado actual, eso es imposible, pero por otra parte estaba cantado que todo tenia q ser asi y q tenia que ser castigada U Era algo que salio con el personaje mismo... mas contradicciones xD

Y ahora, reviews xD

* * *

**raven-vidaurreta:**

Si, supongo que el capitulo anterior estaba ddicado a todo lo bueno que tenia Freya, y que aun le queda, y este, sin embargo, esta dedicado a lo que tenia malo que hizo que se hundiese. La vrdad, la forma de narrarlo me esta quedando un poco rara, pero me sigue gustando xD

**Lady Idril:**

Weno, se que el capitulo 3 ha llegado con un poco de retraso, pero aqui esta. Espero que puedas llegar a leerlo . 

* * *

Y otra cosa importante, este capitulo, como ya dije arriba, esta dedicado a **Xanxisk-chan, que ademas de tener unos muy buenos fics (leedlos si podeis) es una chica estupenda. **Espero volverte a ver pronto por aki Xanxisk xD 


End file.
